


Nightmares

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Oliver Queen/ Felicity Smoak engaged, angsty (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity help each other get over the demons that haunt their nightmares. They both struggle but they both get through it, because they have each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after season two, the only difference is Oliver and Felicity are together. 
> 
> After a long night Oliver has a nightmare, but Felicity is there to help him through it.

_"Choose kid". Those words echoed through his mind. "No Slade! This has to end! This madness has to end!". He watched Slade smirk, "I agree, but this is only gonna end one way. Now CHOOSE!". Oliver begged, "Slade. Please. Kill me! Choose me! Just leave them alone. Please!". Slade shook his head, "If you won't choose Kid... Then I will". Oliver watched as Slade rammed his blade into Felicity's chest, as she collapsed to the floor at his feet._

Oliver shot up out of bed and screamed, "FELICITY". He was sitting up, drenched in sweat. His hands were shaking, scratch that- his entire body was shaking. Suddenly the comforter on his lap was too constricting, he jumped up and started pacing the room. Running his figures through his hair, eyes shut tight trying to block out the demons. He just kept mumbling to himself, "Felicity no. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Felicity. I'm so so sorry-". Suddenly his train of thought was broken as he heard her voice, "Oliver. Oliver look at me. Oliver open your eyes". No. No he couldn't open them. "Oliver it's me. It's Felicity. I'm okay, there is nothing wrong. I'm perfectly fine Oliver". No no no. That wasn't possible. He watched her die. All of a sudden he felt two soft hands cup his face, "Oliver please just open your eyes". Slowly, super slowly, he opened his eyes. "See. Look at me Oliver, look. It's me. It's Felicity and I'm alright. I'm not hurt. Just look at me". He saw her and she seemed to be okay, but no she couldn't be?! He watched her die! "Oliver it's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm okay, I promise you". He swallowed the thick lump in his throat, "I watched you die, he killed you, because of me". Felicity shook her head, "No, no. Oliver, it wasn't real, I'm right here and I'm real". She put her hand on his heart and looked into his eyes, her heart broke when she saw the pain in them. "I'm right here Oliver. I'm right here". He looked up and stared into her eyes, he blinked a couple time, and then he stopped shaking. "Felicity?". Felicity let out a sigh of relief, "Yes. Yes it's me". She gave him a soft smile before wrapping her arms around his waist. Oliver closed his eyes and hugged her tight. Maybe a little too tight, but neither of them seemed to care. He needed to feel connected to her. He hugged her so tight it was as if he loosened his hold even a little she would just disappear. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I love you so much". Felicity pulled back and grabbed his face, "I love you so much Oliver Queen. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for". When she finished talking she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. When they broke apart she grabbed his hand, "Let's go back to bed". Oliver nodded his head and they laid down again. They were facing each other and he wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered again, "Thank you". She didn't say anything back, she just kissed his Bratva tattoo and listened to his heart rate slowly decrease. 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver isn't the only one who has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during season four. It's one of Felicity's first nights back from the hospital and she is still paralyzed. 
> 
> Her nightmare is focused on something she said in the hospital. When Oliver first came to visit her, Felicity said something about "the real reason he wasn't there" but Oliver cut her off. I always wondered what she thought the real reason was and why it would make her cry??? 
> 
> Anyway, this story is kinda sad and a bit angsty Hahahaa sorry not sorry

_Bullets. Bullets and glass. He's on top of me. Now he's not on top of me. More bullets. Burning, searing pain. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. I can't open my eyes. I can't even move my body. He's pulling me out of the car. He's screaming my name. Surgery. I'm okay. Wait. No I'm not. He's not here. Wait. My ring is missing. My ring is missing and so is my fiancé. I know why he's not here. The real reason he's not here. Me. It's because of what the doctors told me. He's not here because of... me_

She sat straight up and gasped like she hadn't breathed in years. She was cold and she was shaking. Felicity was choking on air. She tried to focus on finding her voice, but she just... couldn't. "Hey, hey! Felicity. What's wrong?! What's going on?". She was still gulping in air and all she could do was stare at him. Her eyes were blown wide with fear. Oliver grabbed her shoulders but she pushed him away and backed up. Except she backed up a little too much and she fell off the bed. "FELICITY!". She hit the floor and gasped again, still trying to catch her breath. Oliver was at her side in a second, one hand under her legs, the other around her arms. He scooped her up off the ground like she weighed nothing. Her hands automatically went around his neck as her head fell into the crook of his neck. He laid her back on the bed and she clung to him. "Felicity. I need you to breathe. Just match my breaths hon, breathe with me". Slowly Felicity started breathing normally. "Oliver...". He just looked at her. "I- I can't feel my legs". With those five words Oliver's heart shattered into a million pieces. He pulled her into a tight embrace, "I know hon. I know". She cried into his shoulder as she held onto him for dear life. One hand was firmly resting on her back as the other gently stroked her hair. When her sobs turned into silent tears he asked her, "Felicity. Is that what this is about?". She sniffled and looked up, "Kind of. It doesn't matter", Oliver frowned at her, "hey, you can always talk to me. You know that". Felicity nodded her head, "I know". Oliver was still frowning, "So then talk to me". Felicity looked away, avoiding his gaze, "I know you said you were hunting Darhk and that was the reason you weren't there, but I just thought maybe, the real reason you weren't at the hospital was because of me". Oliver had a look of pure confusion on his face, "What do you mean?". Felicity bit her lip as tears, once more, started rolling down her cheeks, "I just thought you wouldn't want to have to deal with me! I'm this huge burden now! I can't even walk down the stairs anymore Oliver! I can't do anything! You have to carry me everywhere! Then when your not carrying me I'm still in a wheelchair. Also, how the hell are we supposed to have sex? How do you have sex if one participant can't use her legs?! When I woke up I wasn't wearing my ring, and I just thought you didn't want-". He couldn't hear it anymore, both his hands cupped her face and tilted her head so she was looking at him, "Fe-li-ci-ty. I love you so much. I love you so, so much and I will always want you. You are not a burden Felicity and sex is not the only reason I'm in a relationship with you. I'm not going anywhere and I am so, so sorry the nurse took your ring off". Felicity leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his words. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I will always want you Felicity Smoak. I want you just the way you are. In fact the only thing I want to change about you is your last name". He felt Felicity smile against his chest and he used his fingers to tilt her chin up. He smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him, "There's that smile I love so much". He leaned down and kissed her. After a while he pulled back, "Think you can fall back to sleep now?". She nodded her head and curled up into his side. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and only closed his eyes when he felt the slow rise and fall of her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SAD, I KNOW !!! But I really thought what she said needed to be addressed. Anyway comment what you thought down below :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know! So heart wrenching!! But thankfully Felicity is there to walk him off the ledge. Comment what you thought down below :)


End file.
